


Lets Have Some Fun

by pandora_gold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Johnny Weir - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Art!  a drawing of Adam and Johnny having fun with the gift bag.</p><p>enter to see the whole thing:  <br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Have Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> so i am not a writer, but i love to draw and i couldn't resist entering this. i am usually all about Adam/Kris, but i love Johnny Weir, and couldn't resist. this is actually the first peace of fan art i have done for American Idol, so tell me what you think. ;-)


End file.
